Not Making It Easy
by JessDaughterOfAthena
Summary: A fluffy one shot book with Percabeth, and other ships mixed into the background. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing familiar to any person.
1. Game On

"I will _murder_ you if you dare cut in front of me one more time, Percy!"

"We'll see about that, Wise Girl," he counters.

Rolling my eyes, I take a hard look at the screen in front of us in the pavilion. Abruptly jerking my remote to the side, I knock Percy of the track and into eighth place. Smirking, I look over at my boyfriend who is glaring at me.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," I smirk as I win the game.

He rolls his eyes and asks, "Rematch?"

Before I can take on the challenge, a chorus of voices behind us yell, "No!"

Both of us look back to see we've gathered a crowd consisting of the rest of the seven, a few of Artemis's hunters, Reyna, and some Camp Jupiter kids. As we were having a party to celebrate the defeat of Gaia, Chiron decided to invite Camp Jupiter, and asked Thalia if she would come back, in which brought the hunters.

I look back at Percy, trying to keep the smile off my face, but ultimately failing. His wide grin triggers mine, making my smile mirror the one on his face before we both start laughing uncontrollably, as our intense games of Mario Kart had been occurring since before we were even a couple.

As I haven't seen Thalia for a few months since she left, and I haven't realized she had arrived due to my game with Percy, I get onto my feet and ran over to her. Placing my arms around her waist, I hug her as hard as I can without killing her.

"I missed you! You can't leave me for so long next time. Especially not with him," I whisper.

"You know you love me!" Percy calls out, as he heard my remark seeing as he is standing a few feet away.

"Annabeth, you are so whipped. You should have become a hunter when they asked."

"Thalia! No, I'm glad I didn't. No offense to you or anything."

"None taken. Now, I'm going to see if my room here has been kept nice and neat for me because I sincerely hope my baby brother hasn't ruined it yet."

She turns to leave with a concerned look on her face, glancing over at Jason.

Laughing, I inform her I will talk to her later. Walking over to what seems like an odd conversation between Leo and one of the hunters, I listen in on what he's talking about, laughing.

"Hey, Leo," I tap his shoulder.

He turns to look at me, "Hey, Annabeth!"

"Leo, hunters don't date. They actually really hate guys, so just back away slowly and pretend none of this ever happened."

He blushes, looking embarrassed and I pull him over to where our friends are. Standing next to Nico, who actually showed up to something social, I surround myself with the people I have grown to love. A pair of arms snake their way around my waist, and I lean into Percy.

"Hello. I see you've come back to tell me how amazing I am since I beat you at a video games thirteen times in a row?"

He chuckles, and I feel it resonating through his chest.

"No, actually. I thought you were going to say sorry."

"I _never_ say sorry, Seaweed Brain. But, anyway, someone told me we were going to have a capture the flag game later!" I state excitedly.

"Is that so? Does that mean I will be forced to be on your team?" Percy jokingly asks.

"Forced? Is that what you call it? No, but as the reigning champions of capture the flag, Athena is taking you, Zeus, Ares, Hades, Aphrodite, Iris, Nemesis, and Hephaestus. Everyone else is together. But I think we'll win. They let us have so many cabins because there are ones like you with only one, to a few people. But, I have faith in us."

"Well, I hope so seeing as you managed to put all the Big Three together and now we have not only us, but Nico, hazel, Jason, and Thalia if she plays."

"There's no if, Seaweed brain. She's playing."

"Who's playing what?" I hear behind me, and step aside, letting Thalia into the circle.

"Were your ears burning? Apparently Annabeth is forcing you into playing capture the flag even if you didn't want to," Percy informs her.

"Only if we have a good team, which according to the look on your face means we do, which probably also means it includes Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, doesn't it? Annabeth, how did you do that?"

"Seeing as the rest of everyone is stupid, they think numbers can defeat not only Ares, Aphrodite, Iris, Nemesis, and Hephaestus, but also children of the Big Three," rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Everyone take your places! Everyone in Camp Half-Blood should know the rules, but for Camp Jupiter: The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is not allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for one week. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. Understand?" Chiron yells.

A resounding chorus of consent followed his directions. The countdown begun and before I knew it, everyone was running.

I looked over my shoulder and nodded at Percy as he went to stand in the creek, with Nico and Hazel beside him on land. I took Jason, and Thalia and made it to the other side. Running through the trees and taking down some of the easy targets, we made it to the last defense before their flag. Taking on two people each, we slashed our way through the group of people. Taking my knife, I went to slash at someone's arm, and made it successfully, making them drop their weapons and call for a healer.

Jason reached the flag, and tore it off it's post while informing Thalia and I before running. Moving quickly through the forest, I catch sight of the creek.

Nico and Hazel clearly fought off many people, as well as Percy had. I yelled in his direction to let him know we were coming. He nodded and worked his magic. I watched at a tornado of water rose around him, taking him off the ground, and making the people around him back away. He rose his hands, making the water on each side form a tidal wave, and let them drop, soaking, and knocking down everyone around him as we crossed the boundary line.

Our team erupted in cheers, but a bright light tore our gazes from each other. Hazel held up a diamond, reflecting sunlight in all directions.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. But if you guys touch these, you'll die in a horrid way, so, don't."

I looked at the ground as a pile of twenty jewels rose at her feet. Pursing my lips, I walked over her and let my arm hand around her shoulders, "Come on. Let's eat."


	2. Te Amo

**A/N: I actually yawned everytime after I wrote the word yawn, and there I go again...**

I wake up and let out a yawn. Opening my eyes, I realize that I must have climbed into Percy's cabin last night as I was laying next to him. I looked up from his chest where my head was tucked in comfortably, and stared up at him. I let out a small laugh as I realize he was drooling on his pillow. Fluttering his eyes open slowly, I whisper to him.

"Seaweed Brain, you drool in your sleep."

He looked down at me and unwrapped his arm from my waist, rubbing the grogginess out of his eyes.

"What time is it?" Percy yawns.

I glance over to the clock behind me and tell him, "It's almost nine thirty. We have to get to breakfast."

"Oh, yeah. Breakfast sounds good."

I sigh and kiss him, "I'm going to go get changed. I will see you there."

I walk outside and down to Cabin Six. I walk in, expecting everyone to be gone since we usually leave at nine fifteen. Correct, there is no one there.

Getting changed, I walk out of the cabin and make my way to the pavilion. When I look up, I realize Percy isn't there. I walk back to his cabin and walk in to find him asleep again.

Smirking, I pull him by one arm out of his bed and onto the floor, waking him with a thump.

"Perseus Jackson! It's time to go and eat!"

One of his hands goes to his head as he glares at me.

"Glare at me all you want, but it won't be getting you any food," I retort.

Groaning, he gets up and starts to get ready. While I'm still in the room.

"Percy! I'm still here!"

Now it's his turn to smirk, "Annabeth, are you uncomfortable? I thought I was your boyfriend?"

"You won't be if you don't get dressed quickly," I say, my cheeks flushed.

I walk out the door, still blushing. Moving over toward the pavilion, I get my food, sitting down. Today being June sixteenth, it is my birthday. I was planning on telling Percy I loved him today, but I'm not even sure he remembers I'm turning seventeen today. Percy never liked celebrating my birthday because I would tease him about being older, but that was when we were twelve, and not dating.

I also had doubts about telling him I loved him because we haven't even been dating a year yet, as that will be on his birthday. But I do love him. I love him more than the world. Although my mother wouldn't be happy to hear me say that, I honestly don't care. I love him, but I don't know if he loves me back.

I know that's stupid because I know he cares. But as that being his fatal flaw, he cares for many people. I just don't know what makes me so special.

I watch as Percy slowly makes his way to the table with his food, and sits down.

He kisses my head saying, "Guess what today is? Father's day!"

I frown, looking at my food.

"You know, Wise Girl. You don't seem so wise."

I look up at him, knitting my eyebrows and open my mouth to ask him what he meant.

Putting a hand on my mouth, he states, "You were actually really upset right now because you thought I forgot about your birthday. But I didn't, so you can now thank me for being the best boyfriend in the world."

He doesn't remove his hand, so I lick his palm, making him take it off my mouth.

"You are disgusting," he says, rubbing it on his pants.

"That's very sweet of you to say to a girl, Percy," I roll my eyes, "So where is my present?"

He smirks, "I'm sitting right here, babe."

I give him a blank expression.

"Fine, fine, fine. I can't bake, so I may have gotten some help from our dear friend, Hazel, who can. It's actually almost as long as half the table because I needed to fit the words on there."

My jaw drops as Percy walks over to a different table and picks up and three foot long cake, and brings it over.

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl."

He sets it down and I read, '_Happy Birthday, Annabeth. You actually survived seventeen years! Congrats! This is very hard, so Te amo, Annabeth.'_

I widen my eyes and look up at him, "How long did that take with your dyslexia?"

"A good hour since I'm also crap at writing with icing."

I let out a small laugh and say, "Te amo nimis, Percy. I love you too."

A wide grin spreads across his face, and I stood up next to him to kiss him. I bring my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. We stay like this for a few seconds until we're torn apart by our own laughter due to everyone around us.

Almost the entire camp turns into a chorus of, "Oooooh!"

"Thanks, guys!" I yell out and everyone bursts into fits of laughter.

But I couldn't have imagined my morning going differently as I kiss my Seaweed Brain one more time.


	3. Superman

A/N: I was listening to Superman by Taylor Swift and changed the lyrics, so that way the song would be an exact representation of Annabeth while Percy was missing. The song is very close, so I only changed a few things. Like superman to Seaweed Brain, and fly to swim. Listen to the song because that way you can see exactly what I meant. Credit for the idea goes to hazellevezque, Mel, on tumblr, because she is the one who posted about the song being so closely related to Percabeth! This isn't actually a fic, but the lyrics I changed.

Tall, dark and Seaweed Brain

He puts riptide in his pocket and drives away

To save the world or go to work

It's the same thing to me

He's got his father's eyes, his mother's ambition

I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him

I hang on every word you say, yay

And you smile and say, "How are you? "

I say, "Just fine"

I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever

I watch Seaweed Brain swim away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around

I watch Seaweed Brain swim away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back up

Tall, dark and beautiful

He's complicated, he's irrational

But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah

Something in his deep green eyes has me sayin'

He's not all bad like his reputation

And I can't hear one single word they say

And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK

I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day

I watch Seaweed Brain swim away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world I'll be around

I watch Seaweed Brain swim away

Come back I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back up

And I watch you swim around the world

And I hope you don't save some other girl

Don't forget, don't forget about me

I'm far away but I never let you go

I'm lovestruck and looking out the window

Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be

Right here wishing the flowers were from you

Wishing the card was from you

Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch Seaweed Brain swim away

You've got a busy day today

Go save the world, I'll be around...

Forever and ever here

I watch Seaweed Brain swim away

I swear I'll be with you someday

I'll be right here on the ground

When you come back up

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la

When you come back up


	4. In Which She Already Lives With Him

A/N: Watch for these characters when Annabeth visits Goode ;)

Annabeth's POV

I put down my greek architecture due to the sudden urge to have some chocolate milk. I tend to crave a lot of chocolate on my time of the month.

I walk down stairs and directly into the kitchen. Upon seeing an open carton of milk on the counter, anger boils inside me.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yell, alerting the five boys that sit on the couch in the living room.

I stomp into the living room in my tank top, and sweats to face them. I don't spare the other three boys a look as I'm too busy glaring at my boyfriend.

"Why did you drink out of the carton again? You know I hate it!"

Percy hesitates, "I, uh, I didn't."

My glare hardens as I explain, "This was open, on the counter, with no glass nearby or in the sink, and we all know you don't do the dishes around here."

He groans and looks up at me, getting up from the couch. He takes the carton out of my hands and puts it into the fridge. Returning to the living room, he says, "It won't happen again."

I scoff, but don't say anything.

I finally look at the other boys whom I don't know. Or at least I think that's the case before my eyes lay upon one black haired boy on the opposite side of the room. He is leaning against the wall, eyes focused on whatever war game they were currently playing.

"Nico!" I yell, my mood brightening.

I run over to him and squeeze his center. The now seventeen year old boy looks down on my.

"Hey, Annabeth. Guess what? I'm finally taller than you!"

I roll my eyes, "First Percy and now you. Nico, I missed you! I haven't seen you in years!"

He chuckles as I let him go, "It's only been a few months, Annie."

Before I have a chance to respond, I hear someone cough. I look over at Percy who is glaring at his friends.

"You can stop ogling my girlfriend now," he commands.

All eyes snap to him, but are soon on Nico and I again.

"Nico, you know her?" The blonde asks.

"I have for years. Before these two finally realized they were in love and wanted to ban-"

I slap my hand over his mouth and say, "I will contact your favorite cousin if you dare finish that sentence."

He swallows hard but smirks, "Bang."

"That's it!"

Before I can move, someone knocks on the door. I shift my eyes over to it and glare at Nico before I go answer it.

Once I open the door, I start laughing hysterically, making everyone turn. Thalia just looks confused, standing in the doorway before she just steps away from me and into my apartment.

"Look! It's my two favorite cousins!"

"Thalia, we're your only cousins," Percy states.

"So?" She plops onto the couch without another word and Nico decides not to say anything for the rest of the day.

After Thalia sits, I collect myself and go introduce myself to Percy's friends.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Percy's girlfriend."

"Sam."

"Chris."

I smile and go to sit on the couch next to my best friend, and boyfriend.

"So," the brunette, Chris, smirks, "If you want, I have my fair share of Percy stories and I'm guessing you do, as well."

"Interesting. Go.," I smile.

He starts talking and Percy groans. I can tell this will be good.


	5. The Overused - Goode

A/N: It's happening... Percy's POV!

Percy's POV

I walk through the doors of Goode High for what seems like the millionth time this year. With Annabeth in San Francisco for school, I haven't seen her for the entirety of the year after the defeat of Gaea. With only one week of school left, I'm eager to return to camp and see her, along with everyone else.

As I walk down the hall, I see as Jillian walks up to me, yet again. Turning away, I stride in the direction of my locker and see some of my friends already there.

"Hey, man!" Chris calls.

"Hey," I respond looking at everyone else too.

I get a response from almost all of them before we're interrupted. I turn around to face Jillian as she taps my shoulder and shoves herself into me.

"Hey, Percy. I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house over break. My parents are on vacation for the first two weeks, if you know what I'm getting at."

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to say, but I go to a summer camp with my girlfriend. So if i were you, I'd stop trying before you embarrass yourself. Although, it may be too late for that."

She widens her eyes and scurries away.

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to my friends, and one of the girls, Natalie, asks, "You have a girlfriend?"

I open my mouth to answer but Randy, Natalie's boyfriend, answers, "No. He just makes it up to ward off girls like that."

Before I get to defend myself, the bell rings, and we go off to our classes.

Meeting up with my friends after Biology, Mythology, and Greek, my selective language, we walk together to lunch. Retrieving my lunch tray, I sit down at our table, and my friends resume the conversation about my 'non-existent' girlfriend.

"I'm not lying! How many times have I told you! Her name is Annabeth, and this is her," I hold up my phone, showing them the many pictures.

I had another one of my friends, Liela, the phone and she starts scrolling through it, getting to all of the 'selfies' Annabeth took while I fell asleep during a Nat Geo documentary she was watching. There's one of her sticking out her tongue, one of me sleeping, and then one of her laughing as I drooled on the couch pillow.

"Is that enough proof for you guys?" I ask, taking my phone back.

Randy clears his throat and replies, "No. But that might be," pointing behind me.

I look over to the front of the cafeteria, and standing with one of the senior guides, is Annabeth. She searches the cafeteria with intensity as she explains the guide can go for lunch, waving her off. The guide smiles and Annabeth's matches hers as she finally locates me.

I smile and her's widens, she runs over to me, dodging multiple tables of kids, and puts her arms around me.

I lean my head down to hers in my shoulder and say, "Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hi, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" Sam calls from the table and I roll my eyes.

"Yes," I groan. I sit back down and my girlfriend pulls the chair beside me, taking a seat.

"I will ask you why you're here in a second seeing as you said you'd be going to a girls' school," I say, making her let out a laugh, "But first, you know Chris and Sam, that's Randy, his girlfriend Natalie, and Sam's girlfriend Leila."

"Hey!" Annabeth says happily, "So if I get this straight, Chris is the only one without a girlfriend?"

Chris glares at her as the table laughs and I say, "No, the Stolls should be here right about now."

I look up and see Travis and Conner making their way over. They set their trays beside Annabeth and start eating without acknowledging a difference.

The daughter of Athena rolls her eyes and exclaims, "Now my favorite twins don't even know me when they see me?"

Both twins in question lift their heads and grin, "Annie!"

They both lean over and hug her, making her groan, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I swear to gods if you say that again-"

She doesn't get to finish because the Stolls back away and smirk, "Annie, at least we can call you something. You don't even know which one I am."

She widens her eyes and looks between them, "Uhm, you're Travis. That's Connor. See? I know!"

The Stoll in question shakes his head, "I'm Connor and he's Travis."

She groans, letting her head fall back.

"How do you guys know each other?" Leila asks,

"Camp," all four of us answer at once.

"So, Annabeth," Natalie starts, "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

All eyes snap to my girlfriend and she smiles, "I live with this idiot in our apartment," she says pointing in my direction, "Until we leave for camp. I was here with the guide because I thought it might be better to transfer here for senior year, so it would be easier to tutor him."

"Oh yeah, when are we going to visit California again, by the way. I miss all of them. Oh, wait, didn't Chiron say something about them visiting in the beginning of camp?"

Travis replies, "Oh yeah! Jason and Reyna were trying to organize something because Jason really wants to see Piper. Like, a lot."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Hey, doofus! I might transfer here next year!"

It finally clicks in my head and I grin, "Oh, that will be fun!"

"What are you thinking?" she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Connor and Travis have the best senior prank picked out. And you can help."

"Oh, gods. What the Hades am I getting myself into?"


	6. I'd Lie

**A/N: I added in a few more hours between when Rachel became the Oracle, and the end of the war. Just a forewarning. This would mean that she became the Oracle in the morning, and Percy and Annabeth got together that night.**

**This fic is based off of I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. I changed some of the lyrics (the chorus) to be more specific to Percy.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

And I count the colors in his eyes

"My mom was so glad that I was alive, she made a full blown breakfast for lunch and-

I cut him off, "Blue?"

He smiles sheepishly at me, "Of course! What else?"

He chuckles, his eyes lighting up. I glance into his eyes with a smile of my own. I've long ago decided it was impossible to count how many shades of blues, greens, silvers, and golds were in his beautiful eyes.

He'll never fall in love he swears

As he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong

I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

A few hours later, we were at camp and I was teasing Percy about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, not letting him know I was jealous. He always tells me they're just friends, but you can tell she likes him more than that.

"Annabeth! Stop! She so doesn't like me. Nevermind love me!"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," I laugh at how obtuse he is, "You can see it in her eyes."

"She's the oracle! Besides, I'll never fall in love. It just feels weird thinking I could love someone so much, you know?" He asks.

I start to laugh, hoping he is wrong, "I don't, actually. I think it would be best to have someone I could always count on. Something permanent."

He smiles slightly at me, then smirks, "As permanent as my love for you?"

I look in his eyes, blushing. He starts laughing and I can tell he's kidding. I relax and cover up my embarrassment by slapping him and faking a smile.

"One of your favorite songs is by Britney Spears," I state, making him tense, "I can hold that against you."

I smirk as he groans, "Stupid Truth or Dare."

And I could tell you his favorite color's blue

He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth

His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

Walking to the Athena table, I sit down for dinner, still with a ghost of a smile from being with Percy the few minutes before. After the end of the war, we've only had a few hours off so far. I'm still processing the fact that he's still alive.

The prophecy had come true that morning. Rachel had become the Oracle. She won't be dating anyone anytime soon. I smirk to myself.

I look up from my plate when I hear someone clear their throat.

"You've been with Percy," Malcolm says more than asks.

"Yes. Why does it matter?"

He smirks at me, "You're so in denial, Annie. You love him."

I try to plaster a shocked expression on my face, "I am not!" I lie.

He gives me a blank look, raising an eyebrow.

I sigh, looking over my shoulder at Percy, "Is it that obvious?"

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on?

Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I look back at my plate and think about the previous day before the war ended.

_"Annabeth, what if we die? What if Olympus is destroyed because of me?"_

_I look down at my best friend, lying on the grass next to me. We had found a few minutes to rest. The monsters stopped attacking at the order of Lu- Kronos. We had no idea if they'd start again soon, but we were ready for an attack._

_He starts to cry, silent tears running over his face. I pull him into a hug, whispering reassurance into his ear._

_"Percy, I lo-"_

_I'm cut off by the sound of Will shouting for us._

I could tell you his favorite color's blue

He loves to argue, born on the eighteenth

His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him,

I'd lie

He stands there then walks away

My god if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you...

_Percy gets up, looks at me, and helps me up._

_"We have to get going," he states, "Thank you. For everything."_

_He starts away, and I blink back tears as I whisper, "I'm holding every breath for you."_

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything

But my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful

So I put on my make up

And pray for a miracle

I get up to go to the big house. Tyson had helped me earlier in making cupcake for Percy. I couldn't refuse his help as he loved his half-brother so much. On my way to pick it up and bring it back to Percy I bumped into Thalia.

"Hey, Annie! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pick up a cupcake Tyson helped me make for Percy. You know, considering he'd be here to eat it."

She smiles at me, "Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

I blink, confused, "Yeah, Thals. What's up?"

"I realized that my love for Luke had been as a brother. In realizing that, I acknowledged the fact that I have never loved someone romantically, and probably never will. I just want to know what it's like. You and Percy, I mean."

My eyes widened, but I sighed, "It really is that obvious," I say.

She laughs, "Don't even try to tell me otherwise."

"I don't know, Thals. He doesn't feel the same way, so I feel like I wouldn't be able to give you an answer."

She's silent for a minute and then starts laughing. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"It's not funny! He told me earlier that he would never fall in love!"

"Y-yeah, and what did he say after that?" She chokes out, still giggling.

"Uhm, I told him that I would. I want someone permanent. Then he was joking around and asked if it would be as permanent as his love for... me. Thalia, he wasn't joking, was he?" My eyes widen and shock fills my brain.

She shakes her head no, "Not only is it plain as day, but when we played Truth or Dare, you had gone to your cabin to change into pajamas. Percy was next and he picked truth. Connor asked him if he was in love with you, and he admitted it. Said he liked you since he woke up after fighting the minotaur."

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's blue

He loves to argue oh and it kills me

His mother's beautiful he has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie

Underwater, Percy and I stop kissing.

He smiles and says, "Annabeth, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I nod yes, and this time, I don't lie to him, "I love you too."


	7. Singing In The Shower

A/N: Based off of this tumblr post: post/58399697785/imagine-your-favourite-character- singing-in-the! A short little thing I wrote in about 15 minutes :)

Annabeth's POV (Almost all of them are... OMG)

Along with Leo, the Stolls, Rachel, and Nico, I stand outside of Percy's apartment. All of us hadn't gone to camp yet, so we decided to go together. Percy was the last one to show up, and we were supposed to meet at a local Starbucks and shadow travel from there. The Stolls had been attending Goode with Percy, and Leo had been staying with them. Nico decided he had nothing better to do, so he agreed to pick us up.

It had been fine until Percy was late, as per usual.

I ring the doorbells, and hear Sally's voice as she opens the door, "Oh, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, Connor, Travis, Leo, come in! Percy's in the shower! He should be out in a minute, but I made some cookies!"

Nico's eyes lit up, pushing in front of everyone, "Blue?"

"Oh cou-" Before she could finish, Nico ran into the kitchen past Sally as she let us in.

We all sat in the living room and ate cookies after Nico brought them in.

"Guys," I say with a smirk, "Do you hear that?"

Rachel was the first to start laughing, "Is Percy singing in the shower?"

"Yeah," I say between laughs as the Stolls take out a camera.

"I know you're wearing thin down to the core, but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind," I hear Percy sing out.

I get up and the Stolls start recording me. I walk over to the bathroom door, opening it.

"Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find."

I blush slightly at the lyrics in the song, and lean against the doorway.

I start singing along with him, my smirk growing with each word, "I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start."

I hear a loud lump as a bunch of shampoo bottles fall off the side of shower and onto the floor. I start laughing, covering my mouth with my hands. The shower water turns off, and Percy sticks his head out from behind the curtain.

He playfully glares at all of us, "I'm going to slowly kill each and every one of you when I get out of here."

Giggling, I back out of the door, shutting it along the way. Two minutes later, our laughs died down, and my completely wet boyfriend emerges from the bathroom in only his shorts.

"Percy, why are you wet? We need to leave!"

My eyes widen as he comes toward me with open arms, "Oh gods, no. Get away from me. Leave now. Go get dressed," I see Connor turn the camera back on and I glare at him.

In my moment of distraction, I feel my body being wrapped in strong arms, soaking me.

I cringe pushing him away, but the grip is too tight, "Oh, Annie. I thought you loved me!"

"No!" I yell, "Seaweed Brain, get off me! I hate you. Oh my gods."

He lets go, chuckling, and let's just say, later, everyone at camp saw both videos, much to my dismay. I guess that's what I get for dating a Seaweed Brain.


End file.
